Demon's Wish
by Arcaninelover77
Summary: Because in the Netherworld, even wishes can come true             LaharlxFlonne
1. Red Eyes Turn Green

(A/N): Hey people I'm here with my first uploaded fanfic about my favorite disgaea couple Lahral and Flonne! This started out as a one shot, but I got so many ideas it wasn't all going to fit. So I decided to make a multi-chapter story! I'm still not sure exactly how many chapters this is going to have, but the minimum will be 10, I think. Anyway, read, review, and leave comments and ideas! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was irritated. He had no idea why, but he was angry. His ruby red eyes watched the scene before him with disgust. There was Flonne, the fallen angel, talking to the "Dark Hero", Axel. Laharl scoffed, that moron was anything but an idol. It was stupid, really, the way he was trying to convince the Love Freak that he was popular. Laharl growled to himself. Why did that idiot have to show up here anyway? This wasn't even his Netherworld! He and his vassals had just been strolling through town when that moron appeared out of nowhere. Then Flonne, being the kind ditz that she is, just <em>had<em> to talk to him. Laharl's demon sense of hearing caught the conversation between the two demons just a few feet away from him.

"Wow, so you're an idol?" Flonne asked excitedly, her vibrant scarlet eyes sparkling.

"You know it! I'm the one and only Dark Hero! My music and poems are known throughout dimensions, across space, and nestled into the hearts of fans everywhere!" Axel proclaimed haughtily, pleased that _someone_ held an interest in him. Laharl wanted to laugh out loud. There was no way in hell that even someone as slow-witted as Flonne would ever believe-

"This is my first time meeting a Netherworld idol! I'm so excited! Can I please have your autograph?"

…..Laharl stared, dumbfounded. Was Flonne _actually_ believing this..this..idiotic moron? Why in hell did she trust him? Lahral felt his anger rise as he continued to watch the conversing pair.

"Of course you can have an autograph, babe, but wouldn't prefer something better? Like a date?" Axel responded, a suggestive smile on his self-proclaimed handsome face.

"Huh? A d-date?" Flonne asked in response, a pretty red blush spreading across her face.

"Yeah, a date," Axel replied, "Surely a cutie like you has been on a date before?"

"Um, actually," Flonne hesitated slightly, "I've never been on a date before." She said, her blush growing adorably.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! A sweet cutie like you has never been on a date?" Axel exclaimed, genuinely surprised, "That can't be true!" Flonne nodded her head, "It is," She replied.

"Well, that's gonna change right now," Axel declared. He leaned in closer toward Flonne, making her face heat up even more.

"How about you and I go-" Axel didn't get to finish his sentence. All of a sudden, his blonde hair felt hot, and smoke began to cloud his vision. In a state of utter panic he ran, desperately trying to put out the flames, his arms flailing wildly.

"Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" Axel shrieked as he ran past Flonne and into the distance.

"Oh! Um, Mr. Axel?" Flonne exclaimed in confusion, trying to figure out what just happened. Laharl stared at her turned back, trying to get his anger under control. What the hell just happened? Why did he suddenly snap like that? He just couldn't understand how livid he had become at that moment. For reasons unknown to him, he had gotten furious at the thought of Flonne going out with that moron.

"Ooo, Prince, are your eyes turning green?" A teasing female voice asked.

"What the hell are you going on about now Etna?" Laharl snapped, turning around to face the pretty red-haired demon lord.

"Come on, Prince!" Etna smirked placing a gloved hand on her hip, "Don't tell me you're gonna go into denial about this, too. Can you just admit that you're jealous and spare us all the trouble?"

"Denial?" Laharl raged, "In denial about what? Jealous of who?"

"Jealous of that moron who was hitting on Flonne , of course," Etna answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And in denial about your crush on Flonne." Etna nimbly dodged the sword that was swung in her direction.

"Now, now, Prince," Etna scolded, "This is just proving my point." Laharl gripped his sword tighter in his hands as Etna spoke, trying to use his over-sized dark red scarf to hide his equally red face. He considered trying to hit Etna again, but thought better of it and decided to put his weapon away. He wasn't about to risk losing a vassal.

"Shut up, Etna," he growled threateningly, telling her the conversation was over. He was still trying his best to keep his blush under control as he began to walk in the direction of his castle, calling out to Flonne in the process.

"Hey, Love Freak!" Flonne turned. "Quit standing there like the idiot you are and let's go home!" Flonne nodded as Laharl began walking forward again. Suddenly she stopped. A pair of curious eyes watched her movements. The blonde ex-angel turned to look over her shoulder in the direction that Axel had run in, and turned toward it. She seemed to be thinking about something, and then, she decided to take a hesitant step forward.

"Hurry up, Moron!" An impatient voice called out from somewhere up ahead in the opposite direction. At the sound of his voice, Flonne quickly turned around again, a crestfallen look on her face.

"Coming, Sir Laharl!" She called in response, beginning to jog back toward the castle. The eyes that had been watching her lit up in mischievous delight.

"Heehehe, the Prince isn't going to like this," Etna thought, "Now, how should I go about this?" A wicked smile found its way onto her face, and she dissolved into evilly playful laughter as she headed back toward the castle along with Flonne and Laharl.


	2. Wish

Laharl sometimes wished that he wasn't an Overlord. At least that way he didn't have to do any damn paperwork. Laharl sighed, well it was a pain, but someone had to do it. He smirked to himself, and Etna and the Love Freak called him irresponsible. Ha! If taking care of all this paperwork and ruling an entire Netherworld wasn't responsible, then he had no idea what the hell responsible is! At the thought of the Love Freak, Laharl recalled the events of earlier, just a few hours ago with the "Dark Hero". He growled feeling irritated all of a sudden. Damn it! Not again! Why the hell was he feeling this way? He remembered what Etna had said to him that same day. Laharl held his head with both hands, trying to think of a reason for his behavior earlier.

"I'm not jealous," Laharl thought, "I'm not! I just…I was…I was just annoyed! The damn idiot just annoyed the hell out of me! That's why I lit his hair, it wasn't jealousy at all! Ha! Take that Etna! I knew I wasn't jealous, that moron Axel and that Love Freak, idiots, both of them! They deserve each other!" Laharl felt something clench in his chest at that last thought, and he didn't like it. God damn it, why? He didn't like the emotion he was feeling at that moment, how the hell could he make it go away?

"Damn it," Laharl muttered softly, placing his head on the desk he had been working at. He glanced at the stack of papers tiredly. He was no longer in the mood to work on them. He supposed he would just have to dump them on the prinnies later. Laharl sighed and got up, scraping the chair along the floor as he did so. He took one last glance at the papers on the desk before turning off the lights and heading out the door in search of the prinnies. Unbeknownst to him, two figures had been watching his actions.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" one of the figures asked.

"We must interfere," the other replied, "If we don't, this could take centuries and you and I both know that the sooner this happens, the better."

"I suppose you're right," the first figure sighed, "But how are we going to get this stuff into his body?"

"Simple, we put it in his food," the second figure answered, "I'm sorry about this King Laharl, but it's best for everyone if this works."

"Don't worry about it," the second figure grinned, "If he knew about this, he'd probably be thanking us."

"I'm not so sure, but I guess we won't know until we try right?" With that the two smiling shadows left the room, a vial of bright blue liquid grasped in their hands.

While the two figures had been having their conversation, Laharl headed to the throne room, still looking for the prinnies.

"Damn it!" Laharl cursed," Where the hell could they all have gone? Not working like this, I swear when I get my hands on them-," Laharl was interrupted by the opening and slam of the throne room door. Laharl turned to see the Love Freak, looking as if she had been running frantically. She was breathing hard, and her face was flushed a bright cherry red.

"What's up with-," Laharl started.

"Why?" Flonne cried out, interrupting Laharl's question.

"Why?" Laharl asked in a state of utter confusion, "Why what?"

"Why would you do that to Mr. Axel, Sir Laharl? He didn't do anything wrong!" it clicked in Laharl's mind exactly what Flonne was talking about. His expression immediately darkened.

"What are you talking about idiot?" Laharl denied, "I didn't do anything to him."

"Don't lie Laharl!" Flonne snapped. Laharl was shocked. She never said his name without "Sir" in front of it that was how she showed him respect. She must be really pissed at him to just call him by his name like that. Wait, why the hell was she getting so angry at him in the first place?

"Miss Etna told me that _you_ were the one who lit 's hair on fire! How could you do something like that?" Damn it! Stupid Etna, he would get her back for this, he swore! Laharl's anger rose with every word Flonne spoke. She was showing concern for that damn idiot, she actually cared! With that thought, Laharl's anger reached its boiling point.

"So what if I lit his hair on fire?" Laharl growled, looking away from her, "It's not like I killed him!"

"You could have!" Flonne retorted, "He was probably hurt very badly!"

"Why do you even care anyway? He's just a stupid moron! In fact, you should be thanking me! I saved you from having to waste your breath rejecting that idiot!" Laharl yelled, turning to look at Flonne again. What he saw startled him. Flonne was staring down at the floor silently; tears were in her scarlet eyes and rolling down her doll-like porcelain face. Her voice quivered slightly as she spoke in a low soft tone.

"Who ever said…I was going to reject him?" And with that, Flonne turned, opened the door behind her, and ran out of the room, not even bothering to close it. Laharl was left alone in the room to stare at the doorway in complete disbelief. Had he heard her right? Did Flonne really just say she _wanted_ to go out with Axel? _Axel_, of all demons?

No. Laharl grinned nervously to himself. No, he couldn't have heard her correctly. He just misheard her, that's all. He put a hand to his chest, feeling it clench again, but this time it was much more painful. He could actually feel himself lose breath because of it. He hadn't heard her wrong, he realized. She did want to go out with Axel. Void of any emotion, Laharl walked to his throne, and curled up on it, using his scarf as a makeshift pillow. It seemed as if he had only been there a minute when a loud voice called him.

"There you are, Prince!" Etna said as she peeked at him from the doorway, "I've been looking for you!"

"Leave me alone, Etna," Laharl grumbled," I'm not in the mood."

"I'm just here with your food, Prince," Etna shrugged, showing him the plate she held in her gloved hands.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on now Prince, you know that I won't leave you alone until you eat something." Laharl took one look at Etna and figured it would be pointless to try and argue with her.

"She probably just wants to know what happened," Laharl thought as he got up to get at least a small morsel of food from the silver plate Etna held. He walked over to the red-haired demon and snatched a piece of meat, immediately popping it into his mouth. He grimaced at the strange taste that filled his mouth. Weird, the food didn't normally taste like this. Stupid prinnies must really be slacking off. Laharl swallowed the food in his mouth and was about to walk back to the throne when Etna asked the question he was dreading.

"Sooo…what happened?" Laharl gave her a hard heated glare before speaking.

"You should know, Etna," he growled sarcastically, "You only caused it."

"Hmph! Why am _I_ being blamed for something that _you_ did?"

"You were the one who told her, Etna! If you hadn't, we probably wouldn't be in this argument in the first place!"

"There you go again, trying to place the blame on anyone but yourself," Etna scoffed turning slightly away from him, "Really, Prince, you're such a child. It's no wonder Flonne doesn't want to be with you." Out of the corner of her eye Etna saw Laharl stiffen and his eyes dull slightly. She smirked, knowing immediately that she had struck a nerve. She really couldn't help herself, this was too easy.

"Well, I guess that it's only natural for Flonne to want someone older than you," Etna continued, "I mean, you are still a kid, and the age difference between you two _is_ pretty obvious." Laharl felt his stomach drop as he listened to every word Etna spoke. Was that the reason the Love Freak wanted to be with that idiot Dark Hero? Because he was older? Was that why she didn't want to be ..with..him..? Laharl felt something stir within his body. He wished he was older. He had always hated being the youngest in the castle, but all of a sudden, that hatred grew considerably. Etna noticed Laharl's sudden change in appearance, his face had gone pale, and his eyes were half lidded.

"Prince?" She questioned. Laharl was no longer listnening to her. He kept thinking about what Etna had said, kept wishing he was older. He didn't want to be a kid anymore. He wanted to see what it would be like to be older. What could happen between him and…Flonne. Still in a dazed state, Laharl began to sway on his feet.

"Prince?" Etna called again, feeling a bit panicked. What the hell was happening to him?

He wished…he wished…

Laharl felt himself fall, and he could faintly hear Etna's voice call him.

"I wish…"

Then, the world turned black.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow. A lot happened in this chapter huh? So, what do you people think? Feel free to leave guesses, comments, reviews, and ideas for future chapters!


	3. What The Hell Happened?

When Laharl awoke, he felt slightly sick and he was in complete darkness. His body felt sore, his muscles tense, and his joints were stiff. It took him a moment to realize that he was in his coffin, back in his room. He frowned, had his casket always felt this cramped? He lifted the lid and tried to get his eyes accustomed to the light that leaked into his room. He stood up and stepped out of his coffin, stretching out his arms and legs as he did so. He winced slightly, his clothes felt tighter than he remembered, and they were uncomfortable to move in. he glanced around his room, it felt strangely smaller to him. Laharl shrugged, he had better things to do than contemplate a slightly smaller room, he had to go find Etna and settle the argument they were having earlier. With that thought in mind, he strode to his door, opened it and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Laharl thought. All the residents of the castle stared at him as he walked through the halls, looking for Etna. Everyone seemed to be in shock, enough so that no one spoke a word, they simply followed him with their eyes as he passed by them. Laharl growled, these damn morons were acting as if they were seeing him for the first time in their lives! Before Laharl could question any of the staring residents, he heard an explosion nearby, and a pathetic yelp of:

"Help us dood!"Laharl immediately went in the direction of the screams. He could deal with everyone else later; right now he had a score to settle with a certain red-haired demon lord. A sudden explosion resounded from one of the rooms, and as Laharl approached it, he caught sight of Etna beating some prinnies senseless. Before he could call out and get her attention though, Etna suddenly looked up from her workout and caught sight of him in the doorway. Her eyes immediately went wide with shock, and her mouth fell slightly open. Like all the other residents of his castle, she simply stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. Laharl once again wondered what the hell could be wrong. Was there something wrong with the way he looked? While Laharl tried to come up with an explanation for all the wondrous gazes he was receiving, Etna finally found her voice.

"Prince? Is that…you?" She asked in a bewildered tone.

"Of course it is!" As soon as the words left his mouth, both demons fell silent. The voice that they had heard was not Laharl's. _His_ voice was high-pitched and raspy, not yet developed, with a haughty demanding tone to it. The voice that came out of his mouth was none of that; this voice was low, and smooth, like velvet. Laharl put a hand over his mouth in shock, and he looked over at Etna to gauge her reaction. It was then he realized that he was taller than her; she was looking up at him with confusion clearly evident in her eyes.

"Prince…what the hell happened to you?" she asked him.

"I don't…know," Laharl answered removing his hand from his mouth. Not even a second passed before Laharl sprinted out the door, trying to find the closest mirror. He ignored the slight pain he felt from the tightness of his clothes as he burst through his bedroom door. He stood in front of the mirror, awestruck at the reflection that stared back at him. His azure hair had gotten longer, passing his shoulders a bit. He was definitely taller; he had a good four or five inches on Etna, at least. His ruby eyes were no longer large and child-like; instead they were narrow, which gave him a handsome devilish look. His face wasn't cute and chubby anymore; it had been replaced with a fine jaw line and straight edges that came with aging and maturity. His body was no longer thin and scrawny, it now had toned muscle to it, and his skin had become slightly tanned. His exaggerated trademark scarf, though still large, no longer engulfed him as it did before. In fact it had shrunken enough that the pendent he always secretly wore around his neck became clearly visible. Laharl moved a hand and wrapped it around the shinning pendent, watching as the reflection in the mirror did the same. It took Laharl's mind a moment to register what he was seeing.

"ETNA!" Laharl yelled running back to the room she had been training in. He threw the door open, not caring that it came off its heavy steel hinges. He looked at her his eyes glowering with anger.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He asked his voice dangerously low. Etna once again looked up at him, though this time, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you really the Prince?" She questioned him.

"Of course I am idiot!" Laharl cried out angrily, "Are you going blind, or just stupid?" He heard Etna hum in thought.

"Gee, I don't know," She grinned evilly, "I'm gonna need some proof. If you're really the prince, then tell me, what was on that photograph that was used to blackmail you?"

"I can't believe you're making me even _remember_ that," Laharl growled out. He walked over to Etna and whispered his response in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear what he was saying. Etna giggled wickedly as Laharl stepped away from her, turning red from the memory of the photo.

"Are you done laughing?" Laharl snapped as Etna wiped a tear from eye.

"I am never going to let that go,"Etna said in satisfaction, "What the hell happened to you, Prince?"

"That's what I want to know, what the hell did you do to me?" Etna pouted at him.

"Look, Prince, I like messing with you. Do you really think I would do something that would benefit you?"

"Benefit me?"Laharl asked in interest, "Benefit me how exactly?"

"Well you're older now, and apparently a lot stronger," Etna remarked as she glanced at the broken door behind him, "Everyone's really going to have to start listening to you now."

"I suppose that includes everyone except you?"

"Oh, Prince, you know me so well!" Laharl sighed, and began walking away from her. Etna followed him in confusion.

"Where you going, Prince?" Laharl paused in the doorway and looked at her.

"I'm going to get some better fitting clothes, of course," Laharl shrugged, "These are too damn tight!" He walked away, leaving Etna to fix the door he had broken. Laharl walked in silence, a destination already in mind. He reached a large heavily decorated wooden door and opened it, heading straight for the closet in the back of the room. He rummaged through his father's old clothes, searching for something that suited his tastes. He made a face of disdain as he looked through all the clothes. He couldn't believe what his old man used to wear was even considered clothing; each article was brighter and flashier than the last! Finally Laharl found something he deemed acceptable, and pulled it out. He removed the clothing he was currently, wearing including his scarf, golden bracelets and shoes. Although he preferred being shirtless, he had chosen a simple black jacket with gold trimmings. The cuffs were dark crimson, and the jacket itself left his chest bare. The matching black pants hung loosely around his waist, and were held up with two red belts. He slipped on a pair of fancy but comfortable black boots trimmed with red and gold. He then wrapped his trademark red scarf around his neck, completing his new ensemble. He thought a moment before reaching up and taking off the pendent the Love Freak had given him, placing it in his pocket. He didn't want anyone to think he was going soft.

Laharl studied his appearance in the mirror, finding it satisfactory. He continued to gaze at himself, trying to calculate just how much older he had become. He concluded that he was about 1700, maybe 1800 years old. That placed him at about 400 years older than he originally was. He grinned, that meant he was about 200 years older than the stupid Love Freak. It seems that the age roles had been switched on them. Now in a much better mood, Laharl decided that he might as well find out what caused his sudden growth spurt. He exited the room, heading toward the castle's nurse.

As Laharl walked through the castle's vast hallways, he saw that once again the resident's eyes were following him. However, he noticed that this time, many of the women kept their eyes on him longer than necessary. He felt their gazes linger, scanning his body from top to bottom. Though when he would turn to look at them, they would immediately avert their eyes, giggling like mad. Laharl tried to hide his face with his scarf, feeling uncomfortable. He wasn't used to all this female attention. While trying his best to keep a low profile, Laharl failed to notice someone running toward him as he turned a corner. They both fell, closing their eyes as they braced for the impact.

"I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice cried apologetically, "I was in such a rush I didn't see…you..." Ruby eyes locked onto scarlet ones as both demons opened their eyes to see who they had bumped into. Flonne, much like the other female residents, simply stared, her face gaining a pink tint to it. For some reason, Laharl didn't quite mind it as much when it was the Love Freak staring at him. In fact, it actually made him a bit proud of his new appearance.

"Who…are you?" Flonne questioned in a bit of a dazed state. Laharl arched a brow at her in slight amusement.

"Did that fall just kill the only brain cells you had left Love Freak?" He asked her, standing up and dusting himself off. At the sound of the nickname he called her; Flonne seemed to realize just who she was speaking to.

"Sir Laharl?" Flonne cried standing up as well. She looked up at him in pure disbelief and confusion.

"Yes?" he asked in a bored tone, secretly pleased that she had included the usual "Sir" in front of his name again. She seemed to have forgiven him for what he had done the other day.

"I was on my way to your room because Miss Etna told me you were sick," Flonne started, "But what on earth _happened_?" Laharl blinked at her in surprise. Had she been worried about him? Was that the reason she had been running frantically like that? The thought of her worried about him made him feel strangely…happy.

"Actually, I was just about to go find out myself," Laharl said, nodding his head in the direction of the castle's nurse. Without another word, he walked off with Flonne following closely at his heels. When they reached the medical center, the nurse seemed just as shocked as everyone else. She examined him, taking a blood sample for testing.

"Well, Prince Laharl," the nurse started after finishing her analysis of his blood, "The good news is that you're in perfect health. The bad news is that you have grown to be exactly 1799 years old." Lahral raised an eyebrow; his guess earlier had been spot on.

"Okay, great," Laharl said sarcastically, "But what the hell caused this?"

"Well, the cause seems to be a special potion made from the mushrooms of time," the nurse explained, "Which is strange, considering that the mushrooms of time were said to have gone extinct thousands of years ago."

"Extinct?" Flonne repeated in a worried tone. The nurse nodded in response. She turned and smiled apologetically to Laharl.

"I'm sorry, Prince, but I'm afraid there is no way to revert you back to your former self." Both the nurse and Flonne waited for Laharl's response, surprised when he suddenly grinned.

"What the hell are you being sorry for? I actually like this new body of mine."

"You do?" Flonne asked hesitantly. Laharl got up from where he had been sitting.

"Of course I do," Laharl shrugged, "I'm still me, just an older, stronger better looking me." Laharl paused in the doorway, putting up his hand in a gesture of farewell.

"See you, fools," Laharl grinned revealing his sharp fangs, "I've got a Netherworld to rule, hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Flonne glanced at the nurse, then back to the now empty doorway. She sighed worriedly.

"Why do I get the feeling that people are going to get badly hurt?"

* * *

><p>(AN): OH MAH GOD! Laharl's all grown up now! How many saw that one coming, hmm? Anyway I'm sorry it took a while to update, school and homework and all that jazz. I'll try my best to update as early as i can, so please just be patient. Btw if you wanna see what Laharl looks like now, here's a picture: .net/t101-shig-shugo-kokawa I didn't draw it, so I give credit to whoever did. So? What do you guys think? Lookin' good huh? Leave comments, reviews, and ideas please! (Ideas especially appreciated!)


	4. Hellish Holidays

A/N: Hey look! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I wanted to do a Holiday chapter, and have it in on time, but i guess that was just a dream...(is a month late). But um, hey! Here's a chapter, and to make up for it taking so long it's got fluff! I know you guys love fluff! BTW it seems there were some problems with the picture link so here it is again: .com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1680&bih=910&tbm=isch&tbnid=TLHJERYb1c5HdM:&imgrefurl=.com/t98-laharl&docid=AtWhQgAeeTPbuM&imgurl=.&w=480&h=640&ei=QGgdT5TyIIPiiALk0cmrCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=525&vpy=118&dur=2208&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=131&ty=168&sig=107106091503215103087&page=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=107&start=0&ndsp=54&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0

If it doesn't work this time just go to goole images and type in adult laharl and look for the one i described. (I really want you guys to see it! And maybe draw me some Adult LaharlxFlonne...) Well anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Please Sir Laharl?" A feminine voice whined adorably.<p>

"I already told you, no," a smooth, irritated voice replied.

"But why not?" The first voice protested.

"Because this is the _Netherworld_, idiot, not Celestia," the second answered, "We don't celebrate Christmas here we're demons." Pleading scarlet eyes looked up into cold ruby ones.

"I don't care if it's not like Celesia, we should at least throw a party or something!" Both Laharl and Flonne paused in the hallway they had been walking through, eyes locked in a heated staring contest.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A voice interjected questioningly, interrupting the debate. The two addressed demons tore their gazes away from each other to look at the red-haired demon lord standing behind them.

"Oh! Miss Etna, hello!" Flonne greeted brightly, "Well, um you see, uh, Sir Laharl and I are in a bit of a disagreement, hehe…"

"I can, kind of see that Flonne," Etna grinned, "So, what's it about this time?"

"The Love Freak wants to celebrate Christmas," Laharl answered, gesturing at Flonne, "Despite the fact that her tiny brain can't seem to register the fact that demons don't celebrate the holidays." Flonne stomped her foot angrily in response to Laharl's insult.

"All I'm saying is that we should throw a party or something! We don't have to do all the traditions or anything like that!" Etna looked at Flonne in slight surprise.

"Hey, that actually sounds like it could be fun," Etna said thoughtfully, her eyes beginning to glint with excitement. Laharl looked at her in utter disbelief.

"Are you serious? You're actually agreeing with her?" Laharl asked in bewilderment.

"Hey, why not Prince?" Etna shrugged, " This place has gotten really boring lately with everyone following your orders and no war going on or anything, and you and I both know what bored demons are like." Etna looked at Laharl accusingly, and he scoffed, knowing what it was like when he got bored.

"Besides, like Flonne said, it doesn't have to be all traditional." Laharl looked from Etna to Flonne and growled, knowing that he had been defeated. Well, it's not like he was going to last against the Love Freak for long anyway, might as well admit defeat already.

"Do whatever the hell you want," he said turning his gaze away from them, "But don't expect me to help you with anything." Flonne's face brightened immediately and she squealed in delight.

"Thank you, Sir Laharl!" she cried out, throwing her arms around his waist and bringing their bodies together in a tight hug. Etna watched in amusement as Laharl's face flared bright red. She noticed that he let the hug last for a few seconds before roughly pulling Flonne off and stalking away in embarrassment muttering incoherently about "personal space" or something of the sort.

Etna grinned, showing her sharp fangs. It had been about a month since the Prince had mysteriously gotten older, but everything had basically stayed the same. Everything, except the Prince himself, that is. Etna had been noticing changes in his behavior, whether he realized them himself, she wasn't sure, but she was positive his behavior had changed. He no longer threw pointless tantrums or complained whenever he didn't have his way. He was much more tolerant of the mistakes demons made, like the prinnies, and although he was still hotheaded, he wasn't as quick to anger now. His behavior toward a certain fallen angel was also noticeable. He was a lot calmer when she was in the room, and would often make excuses to keep her near him, or at least in the same room. He also tended to go easier on punishments whenever she was there. Etna smiled, that made things easier for her. She was glad that the Prince's body wasn't the only thing that had matured it seemed his mind had too.

"Well Miss Etna," Flonne called breaking her out of thoughts, "It seems like we've got a party to plan." Etna took one look at Flonne's grinning face and smirked.

"Yup, looks like we do," She said. She turned and walked in the opposite direction, Flonne following at her heels.

As the two went off to plan their holiday party Laharl walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, lost in silent thought. He'd been thinking a lot lately, and whenever he did, a certain fallen angel would usually follow. He realized a while ago that he acted differently when she was around, he felt…calmer. He didn't know what the hell the feeling was, but strangely, he found that he actually kind of _liked_ it. As Laharl slowly snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that a prinny was standing right in front of him, a slip of paper held in its outstretched flipper. Laharl snatched the paper from the prinny and watched as it took off down the hallway, handing a slip of paper to each demon it passed. Laharl turned his attention back to the paper in his hands, reading the contents with interest.

'Invitations are out already?' Laharl thought in slight surprise, 'Damn, those girls are fast. This weekend, nine o clock in the castle's ballroom, huh? Just how big is this damn party going to be?' Laharl shrugged; well there was no use in worrying about it now. Besides, he could easily kick everyone out if the party became too out of hand. Laharl yawned loudly and walked to his bedroom. He might as well take a long nap, not a two year long one, but one to get him ready. He had a feeling that these next few days were going to be chaotic.

Laharl had been right; the next few days following the announcement of the party had been hectic. Everyone in the castle had been busy cleaning and decorating, making sure that everything was presentable for the present day. Laharl walked through the hallways of the castle feeling a bit proud. He had to admit, these crappy, lazy vassals of his had actually done a good job with everything. His demonic sense of hearing caught the sound of excited murmuring, and he knew instantly that he was approaching the ballroom.

"Finally, Prince!" A voice called out to him, "We've all been waiting for you!" Laharl looked up to see Etna standing in front of the ballroom, wearing a festive holiday outfit. She wore a red tank top, lined with fluffy white fur, along with a matching skirt. Her boots and gloves were pure black, standing out boldly against the bright red of the rest of the outfit.

"Hey, it looks like Flonne was actually able to get you to wear something kind of feastive," Etna remarked, taking note of the two green belts Laharl wore around his waist instead of the usual red ones she had grown accustomed to. Laharl gave her a sharp glare, which in turn earned him a cheeky smile and two hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying," Etna shrugged, "that I know Flonne will really like it." Etna held in a laugh as Laharl growled in embarrassment.

"Oh, god, Prince, you are so fricken' whipped!" She teased. Laharl's glare was blazing hot, as was his face.

".Up. NOW or I will-"

"Yeah, yeah, pain, agony, death, and all that. Anyway, Prince, we're all ready to start whenever you are." Etna opened the door and gestured for him to enter. Laharl angrily walked past her and into the ballroom. He would get revenge, he _swore_ it... somehow. As soon as Laharl entered, the entire room of once shouting, chattering demons fell completely silent and all eyes were on him. He scanned the crowd; there were a lot more guests than he had been expecting.

"Well?" Laharl asked, crossing his arms, "What the hell are you all waiting for?" A single yell of "Let's get this party started dood!" resounded from somewhere in the back of the ballroom, setting off an explosion of music and talking voices. Satisfied that his task was complete, Laharl made his way through the crowd to the food, when someone from behind called out to him.

"Sir Laharl!" the voice called. Laharl turned to see Flonne coming toward him, and he felt his face heat up slightly as his eyes and mind processed what she was wearing. The usual fallen angel outfit she wore had been replaced with a strapless, knee-length red dress, trimmed with white fur. Much like the ones Etna wore, Flonne's boots were black; but Flonne's were trimmed with white fur. She wore black gloves that went past her elbows and stopped at her upper arms. Instead of the usual bright red ribbon tied to her hair, she wore a green one that matched the one tied to her tail. Her expression was one of pure happiness, complete with a bright grin and sparkling scarlet eyes.

"Thank you so much for the party, Sir Laharl!" Flonne exclaimed, clapping her hands in delight.

"What the hell are you thanking me for, idiot?" Laharl mumbled, once again using his ridiculous scarf to hide his face, "Move out of the way, you're blocking the food." Flonne did as she was told and moved out of the way, slightly disappointed. She supposed it was too much to ask for Laharl to compliment her, or the party at the very least. She sighed as she made her way through all the partying demons to somewhere a bit more peaceful. As she leaned against the wall in a quiet corner of the room, unseen and untouched by the party, Flonne looked up to see Etna with a drink in her hand.

"What's up with you, Flonne? Not having any fun?" She asked in curiosity.

"Oh, hello, Miss Etna, nothing's wrong, really. The party's great," Flonne replied with a small smile.

"Okay then," Etna began, her eyes glinting with playfulness, "is it the Prince?" Etna knewthat there was no need for her to guess, but really, when it came to the Netherworld's one and only Overlord and Fallen Angel, everything was just too easy. Etna watched as Flonne's face became a rosy pink color.

"I knew I was right," Etna teased, pointing an accusing finger at Flonne's blushing face. Flonne didn't bother denying it; she knew she was a terrible liar.

"Geez, Flonne, you're as dense as a rock. Look, don't worry your empty little head about how the Prince is acting. He's just embarrassed…..and stupid," Etna stated in a tone that said she knew for certain what was going on.

"Embarrassed?" Flonne echoed in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Etna, what would Sir Laharl have to be embarrassed about?" Etna stared at the girl in disbelief. Was she being serious right now? She really had no idea why the Prince was acting the way he was? Etna shook her head pitifully. Flonne had the Prince completely wrapped around her finger, but she couldn't see it. This girl needed help, immediately. The thought sparked an idea within Etna.

Hey Flonne, want something to drink?" Etna asked, offering the cup she held in her hands.

"What is it?" Flonne asked, hesitantly reaching up for it. She may not be the smartest person ever, (A/N: Mao is!) but she could tell when Etna was plotting something, and she definitely did not want to be roped into one of her schemes.

"Oh, it's just some really awesome juice," Etna answered, "Try some, it's really good." Etna watched Flonne take an experimental sip of the drink. If her guess was right, then hopefully, everything would fall into place nicely. Etna reminded herself that while she would never admit it, she was doing this for her best friend's happiness, and if that punk of a Prince made Flonne happy, then so be it. Flonne finished the drink and handed the cup back to Etna.

"Miss Etna, that juice tasted kind of funny," Flonne remarked, "I feel kind of weird."

"Really? Then just stay right here, I'll be back in a bit,"Etna replied, walking away. She discarded the plastic cup as she made her way to a certain azure-haired overlord. She paused a few feet away, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Then she ran to him, calling his name frantically as she did so.

"Prince! Prince!" Etna called out in mock worry. Laharl turned upon hearing his name being yelled out, only to see Etna with a concerned expression on her face.

"What is it Etna?" Laharl asked, looking bored.

"Prince! It's Flonne, something's really wrong with her!" Etna cried out in panic, making sure that she was heard above all the noise. She watched as Laharl's bored expression turned into one of alarm.

"What happened to the Love Freak, Etna?" Laharl asked quickly, "Where is she?"

"I don't know what happened, but she's over there by herself," Etna answered, pointing to the corner of the room she had left Flonne in. Laharl immediately headed in the direction that Etna pointed to, leaving before he could catch her satisfied grin. As he pushed his way through dancing demons, all he had on his mind was the Love Freak. When he finally reached the unseen corner of the room, he knew Etna wasn't lying to him. Flonne was sitting alone, laughing and talking to no one. He walked up to her cautiously, not knowing how she was going to respond to him.

"Hey, Love Freak, what's wrong with you?" Laharl asked softly, trying his best not to show how worried he was. At the sound of his voice, Flonne looked up and grinned. She stood up, nearly falling down from loss of balance. Laharl held out an arm to her, which she accepted eagerly. Once she regained her ability to stand, she let go of his arm, only to throw her own arms around his neck. She moved her body next to his, her hands playfully tugging at his scarf.

"H-hey." Laharl managed to stammer out, "W-what are you d-doing,idiot?" Flonne giggled, bringing her face so close to his their noses touched. Laharl forgot how to move at that moment, he was paralyzed. His face was bright crimson, and he could feel something pound within his chest as he felt the fallen angel's warm breath on him.

"I'm not doing anything," She said coyly, laughing. Laharl wrested himself free of her grip, stepping back away from her.

"Look," he said trying his best to calm down, "Something's seriously wrong with you. You should, um…go lie down in bed or something." Flonne pouted at him. Then she raised her arms up at him, as if expecting something.

"Fine then,carry me there," She demanded looking up into his shocked ruby eyes. Laharl was stunned. Did she really just order _him_, the Overlord of the Netherworld to carry her to her room? Did this girl have any idea of what the hell she was saying? Laharl crossed his arms in refusal to carry out her request, but as he stared into her pleading scarlet eyes, his resolve crumbled.

"Alright, alright!" Laharl snapped, "I'll carry you, damn it." She squealed in delight, throwing her arms around his neck again and resting her head against his chest. He placed one arm around her and the other right under her knees, effortlessly lifting her up. He tried his best to relax as he began walking toward an open door that lead to the hallway with Flonne in his arms. He looked around, making sure that no one was watching him as he quickly exited the room. He could feel his temperature skyrocket as Flonne nuzzled the crook of his neck, cuddling him as he walked through the castle's silent empty hallway to her room. When they finally reached her door, Flonne reached an arm out and turned the handle, opening it. Laharl stepped into her room and set the girl down near her bed, letting out the breath he had been holding in. As he glanced around the room, he realized that this was the first time he had ever even seen Flonne's room. He glanced around, noticing that it had a very simple design, and everything was mostly white. He noticed a vase full of lilies on her dresser, but he quickly looked away from them. Those things brought back bad memories.

As he was looking around, Laharl suddenly heard the click of a door closing. He turned around only to see a giggling fallen angel walking toward him. Laharl got a sudden chill, something was definitely wrong. He stepped back away from her with each step she took toward him. He wanted desperately to escape, but fate had other plans as he found himself with his back against the wall, literally. She leaned against him, intertwining one of her hands with his as the other gripped his scarf. He didn't know what to do, in fact he couldn't even think, she was so close, too close. Just as he was about to protest, he suddenly felt something warm and soft on his lips. Any thought of protest Laharl had at that moment simply vanished, leaving his mind a complete blank. As Flonne continued to kiss him, Laharl felt his control slip. Instinct took over as his body became more relaxed and his free arm moved to her thin waist. His ruby eyes slid shut as he began hesitantly responding to her. This feeling was new to him, he had no idea what the hell it was, but it wasn't unwanted.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but the kiss had changed. Flonne was no longer in control, Laharl was, and that was just how he liked it. He pulled her closer to his body, forcing both of her arms around his neck for support. He used his fangs to prick her lip, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise. Laharl took it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, not caring if it had been an invitation or not at the moment. His other worldly sense of hearing caught a low, quiet moan come from somewhere deep in her throat, and at that point he was sure she could feel his smirk.

Suddenly, he felt her squirm against him, and she abruptly broke the kiss, giggling at the glassy eyed state he was left in. She took his hand again, leading him to her large fluffy bed. She kicked off her shoes and got beneath the covers, tugging on his hand as a sign to follow. He did as she silently asked. He didn't care about embarrassment or morals at the moment. All that he wanted was that feeling again. As soon as he got underneath the blanket, she pulled him to her, placing her lips on his again. He moved so that he was more comfortable, as his lips slowly trailed from her mouth to her neck.

Before he could do anything else though, Laharl felt two hands gently push against his chest. Ignoring what she wanted, he continued, only to get a harder push in response. He forcefully moved his lips to hers again, kissing her again. Suddenly he couldn't feel her respond to him. Worried, he stopped his kiss and looked at her, only to find her deep asleep. He sighed and got off the bed, being careful not to disturb her. He opened the door quietly, exited, and closed the door behind him softly. He stood alone in the hallway, looking up at the ceiling in a dazed trance, a single thought running through his mind.

'What the hell just happened?'

* * *

><p>Ahh, you gotta love Etna and her schemes. So what did you guys think? Please review, leave comments, and ideas for future chapters! (Please?)<p> 


	5. Only A Memory

(A/N:) OH MY OVERLORD! I'm so sory this update took forever! I didn't mean to put it off for so long, I swear! I've just been busy and, and, I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that the castle was finally dead silent. All of the demons that had been partying had either left or had been kicked out, leaving the residents of the castle to go back to their rooms and get some sleep. One resident, however, couldn't seem to stop thinking. Laharl was in his coffin, simply staring at the lid of the pitch black casket. He still couldn't seem to grasp the fact that what had happened between the fallen angel and himself had been reality, and not some sort of demented daydream. The memory of the kiss replayed constantly in his head, causing him to let out a small growl of frustration.<p>

'Why was the Love Freak acting like that?' he thought tiredly, 'She's never acted like that before, so why now..?' He couldn't understand what had made the fallen angel kiss him. Even more confusing was the fact that he had kissed her in return.

'What was it?' He wondered, desperately trying to come up with an excuse for his behavior, 'Instinct? Hormones? Maybe…' Although he couldn't understand why he had done it, one thing was certain, he liked it. No matter how much he denied it, he knew he couldn't pretend he didn't feel that overwhelming sense of pleasure, the feeling of ecstasy and growing desire that burned within him.

'Of all the demons in the Netherworld, I had to kiss Flonne.' Flonne. She was the stupid, idiotic, moron who went on and on every single day about love, peace, and kindness. She was the girl who had an annoying love for robots and heroes, and had a burning sense of justice that she never hesitated to proclaim. She was the former angel who worshipped the stupid Seraph that turned her into a flower as punishment for a crime she never even committed. She was the one he cried over, the one who cared for him, and believed in him when he wouldn't even believe in himself.

Laharl opened his coffin and got out. He was an overlord, damn it, and as an overlord, he was entitled to get whatever the hell he wanted, and what he wanted right now was to feel that feeling he got when he kissed the fallen angel. He walked over to the door and opened it, destination set.

He didn't care that he was walking through the hallways in complete darkness.

He turned a corner; his feet seemed to know exactly where to take him.

He didn't care that it was so early in the morning she wasn't going to be awake when he got there.

He stopped right in front of her door, hand reaching for the doorknob.

He didn't care, he didn't…

Laharl stood frozen right in front of the fallen angel's room, the door the only obstacle that stood between him and his desire. His hand ghosted above the doorknob for a moment, and then it fell back to his side. He stared at the door for a second, and then his face exploded into a shade of bright crimson. He backed away from the door, as if it was going to attack him at any given moment, and took off running in the opposite direction, back to his room. He slammed the door behind him as he entered, got back into his coffin, closed the lid and lay in there for a few minutes. He regained his breath, while still trying to calm down and fight the blush on his face.

'What the hell was that?' Laharl thought, listening to his frantic heartbeat, 'What the _hell_ was that?' He had been so sure, so confident. He knew what he wanted, but for some reason, the moment he thought about seeing the Love Freak, he became nervous.

'Why the hell is this happening?' Laharl wondered, 'Just what the hell is wrong with me?' How was he supposed to face the Love Freak if he got all nervous like this? Laharl groaned and turned around in his coffin. Fate just loved to screw him over.

Flonne woke up late that morning with a fuzzy memory. She looked around at her surroundings in a daze. She was back in her room. She felt puzzled, how in the world did she end up back in her room? And why was she wearing the same clothes that she had been wearing the night before? Nothing made sense to her, what happened last night? All that she could remember was being at the party,…and Etna…

'Oh, that's right! Maybe Miss Etna could tell me what happened last night.' Flonne thought happily. Suddenly she winced and held her head in her hands. Her head was throbbing painfully; she had a splitting headache for some weird reason. Flonne stretched her arms and yawned. She got up from her bed, slightly disappointed at having to leave its warmth, and walked over to her closet. After changing back into her usual fallen angel outfit, she went out to begin her search of the castle for Etna.

'Now, where could Miss Etna be?' Flonne wondered, looking through the castle's corridors in search of the mischievous red-head. She stopped two female demons, a mage and an archer, that were chatting in the hallway.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but have either of you seen Miss Etna this morning?" Flonne asked. The two demons shook their heads in response.

"Sorry, Flonne," the archer answered, "We haven't seen Etna at all today."

"Oh I see," Flonne murmured, a bit disappointed, "Well, thank you anyway." Before Flonne could turn to leave to continue her search, the mage suddenly addressed her.

"Hey, Flonne, we've really been dying to know, are the rumors true?" The mage asked, letting her voice drop to a low whisper. Flonne looked at the two demons with confusion clearly evident in her scarlet eyes.

"Rumors?" She repeated, "What rumors?"

"You know," the archer joined in excitedly, "The rumor going around that you and the prince are finally lovers!" The two watched in surprise as the fallen angel's face turned a shade of bright red.

"L-l-lovers? N-no! Sir Laharl and I are nothing like that! Not at all!" The poor girl exclaimed frantically, flailing her arms wildly. Both of the demons sighed in disappointment.

"Really? Not even after he-"

"Hey! You two! Keep your fat mouths shut and leave Flonne alone!" A familiar voice interjected. The trio of females turned to see Etna walking toward them. As she made her way over, she sent the two demons a warning glare. Grumbling a bit, they took the hint and went on their way, calling out a good-bye to Flonne as they did so.

"Miss Etna, hello," Flonne smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, you really saved me back there."

"Yeah, well, some people really need to learn how to mind their own buisness!" Etna huffed in response. "Anyway, I heard that you were looking for me, Flonne," Etna continued, "What's up?"

"Oh, yes, well, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night," Flonne answered.

"...Huh?"

"You see, I can't remember what happened, and no matter how hard I try, I just keep drawing a blank! It's the strangest thing!" Etna stared at the fallen angel with an expression of mixed exhaustion and disappointment. Was she really being serious right now? Did she really not remember anything?

"Really Flonne? Nothing?" Etna questioned in exasperation, "Not even when the Prince-" Etna's attention was suddenly drawn to a tall azure-haired figure standing a couple feet behind Flonne. The figure was frantically shaking his head, while crossing his arms in an "X" formation at the same time. Grinning, Etna pretended to turn her attention back to the confused ex-angel while keeping the corner of her eye on the figure.

"Actually, Flonne, I think that the Prince-" Etna stopped again as her eye caught the figure begrudgingly hold up a bill of HL.

"Oh, geez, sorry, Flonne," Etna sighed, " My memory's getting really fuzzy; I can't really remember what happened last night either."

" Oh, I see," Flonne murmmered softly, " It's alright. Thank you anyway, Miss Etna."

" Anytime, Flonne," Etna replied, waving to the fallen angel as she left to most likely tend to her flowers. Once sure that she was gone, Etna scampered down the hallway to the figure.

"Hey, there, Prince!" Etna greeted, grabbing the HL before Laharl had a chance to withdraw it. "What's wrong with you, huh?"

"Nothing's wrong, stupid," Laharl replied heatedly. Etna raised a brow at him.

"Really?" She questioned, "Because I say that something had to have happended for you to be hiding like this." Etna grinned. "You know what? I bet something did happen!" Etna gasped in sudden realization. " Prince! You did something pervy to Flonne didn't you?"

"NO! Nothing happened, now shut the hell up!" Laharl snarled, but bright red tainted his cheeks, betraying his words.

"I was right!" Etna exclaimed in triumph, " Oh, come on, Prince! Tell me! How far did you get huh! Did you at least get to second, or-"

"ETNA!"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone, but I have to tell you right now, before you do something stupid; Flonne doesn't remember a single thing from last night." Etna said in complete seriousness as she passed him. Laharl stiffened at her words.

"What?" He turned to question her, but she was already gone. Gritting his teeth, Laharl let out a growl of frustration. Why? Could she really not remember what happened last night? Did she enjoy teasing and tormenting him this much? Laharl sighed. He knew that this wasn't her fault; Etna most likely had a hand in this somewhere. Still, he couldn't help feeling jilted over the entire thing, and even though she couldn't remember it, he knew he still couldn't face her. The memory of that kiss was still in his mind. Laharl trudged to the throne room to think over the situation. He had the feeling he was going to be in there for a while.

Flonne, meanwhile, sat in her room alone on her bed, lost in deep thought. Try as she might, she still couldn't remember the events of last night.

"Miss Etna mentioned something about Sir Laharl," Flonne thought, " Did...did I do something to him...?" She blushed, shaking her head to try to get rid of the giddy nervous feeling she had. Whatever occured last night, she had to remember, so she could apologize for anything she might have done. Maybe a walk around the castle could help her clear her head. She got up, opened the door, stepped out into the hallway,...and fell.

"Oh, hell! I'm so sorry," A voice apologized, " I didn't see you standing there." Flonne looked up to see a young male demon carrying multiple armfuls of big cardboard boxes. Grinning, she stood up.

"It's okay," Flonne assured him, " I'm alright." She eyed the numerous boxes the boy held; they looked pretty heavy for a young boy like him to be moving.

"Hey, would you like me to carry..." Flonne didn't finish, as an odd thought struck her.

'Carry?' Flonne gasped in sudden realization, and her face became a bright cherry red. With a desperate shriek of embarrassment, Flonne rushed to the throne room, knowing he was most likely in there. She took off without a second glance, leaving the demon behind her with a confused expression on his face.

Laharl sat in the throne room, completely lost in thought. How the hell was he supposed to fix the situation with the Love Freak? He really couldn't avoid her forever. The screech of the throne room door opening snapped the Overlord out of his thoughts. He had to fight the sudden blush that threatened to form on his face as his eyes fell on a flushed fallen angel.

"F-flonne? Wh-what are you doing-" Laharl was interrupted by a sudden outburst from the red-faced girl.

"I'm so sorry, Sir Laharl!" Flonne cried out, "I had completely forgotten what had happened the other night, but I remember now!" Laharl could no longer keep the blush off his face.

"S-so then, you know...?" Flonne nodded in response.

"Yes! I do, and I'm really sorry, Sir Laharl," Flonne bowed her head in embarrassment and apology. Laharl, meanwhile, didn't know what the hell he should do. Should he forgive her? Comfort her? Yell at her? Kiss her? Actually that last thought didn't seem so bad to him. Besides, if she wasn't reprimanding him for what occurred between them last night, then it should be okay, right? Laharl got up from his seat snd walked over to the ex-angel. Flonne looked up at the sudden presence, only to see burning ruby eyes staring intensely at her. Laharl moved his hands nervously to her shoulders as he moved closer to her. He felt something hammer almost painfully in his chest as he drew his face closer, and closer ...Suddenly, an ear-piercing yelp filled his ears, and snapped him out of his excited trance. A powerful force sent him stumbling backward far enough that the back of his legs hit the stairs and he fell. After recovering, he looked up to see Flone blushing so hard, her face matched he dark red of her outfit.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Flonne exclaimed, trying her best to remain calm, although, it wasn't really working.

"What do you mean 'What was I doing' ?" Laharl barked out in a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger, " After what happened between us last night, you're going to deny me _now_, stupid?"

"What does you carrying me to my room have to do with anything?" Laharl's anger was immediately replaced by pure confusion.

"Huh? Carry...?"

"Just because I asked you to carry me, doesn't mean that you should invade my personal space like that, Laharl!" With that, Flonne bolted out of the throne room, leaving Laharl frozen on the steps.

'Is me carrying her...the only thing she remembers? No way...' Laharl slummped over in depression and disappointment. Fate _**really**_ loved to screw him over, didn't it?

* * *

><p>(AN:) Laharl's in some deep shit now, isn't he? Yeah I really like screwing you over Laharl, but I only do it cuz I love you so much! Please, leave reviews, comments, and ideas for future chapters! If you do, I promise to torture Laharl more!


End file.
